camino del amor
by fandelasrelacionesanime666
Summary: hikari ahora tiene un onii-chan llamado youishi el cual canviara la vida de hikari,ahora habra 10 personas en el sa y lo celos de kei saldran a escena con ellos ,youishi debe hacerce cargo de un gran compañia de japon pero siendo tan peque ño hikari lo ace en su lugar,si quieren saber mas lean la historia por cierto esta en progreso pero aseguro que tendra mas de 30 o 40 capitulos
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos es mi primer fic de special a

COMENTEN PORFIIIIIIS y por cierto esta historia tendrá mas de 30 capitulos la hare larga no como los pobres idiotas olgazanes de un o dos caps hacique lean

Capitulo uno:El niño sobreviviente

Esto sigue la continuación del manga(hikari y kei son novios,akira y tadashi,ryuu y finn, megumi ando por ahí con yahiro y sakura con jun)

-hikari si quieres te llevo a casa-decia kei a hikari al final de la escuela

-no te preocupes no soy una niña takishima-decia hikari haciendo un puchero

-es mejor que no vallas con ella montruo-decia akira mirando con odio a kei

-akira calmate ,mejor piensa que vas a cocinar para mañana para mi-decia tadashi haciendo pensar que tenia 7 estomagos(es mi historia no me juzgen)

-tu siempre pensando en comida-dandole un golpe a tadashi-para mi lo mas importante es cuidar de que montruos como kei no lastimen a mi angel hikari-decia abrazando a hikari

-nunca cambian-decia ryuu con una gotita estilo anime

-es muy divertido-decia jun riendo

-aun después de la escuela siempre hacen eso-escribio megumi en su pizarra

-bueno bueno adiós chicos-decia hikari

-adios-decian a coro todos

-adios mi hikari!-decia kei rendido dejando que hikari valla sola a casa

-ella no es tuya-decia akira enojada ante el comentario de kei

Mientras tanto con hikari

Ella caminaba tranquilamenteen la calle como una persona normal cuando de pronto vio un auto lujoso obviamente de una familia millonaria cuando de pronto otro auto con el conductor borracho iba a toda velocidad y un tremendo estruendo se escucho muchas personas gritando y había sangre en el suelo puesto que el choque termino en explosión ha causa del colapso simultaneo de ambos motores y entre los heridos de la explosión hikari lesionada no de gravedad peri si estaba sangrandoentonces alguien llamo a la policía puesto que habían autos de policías

Por el sector cuendo de pronto vio a un niño tirado en el suelo sangrando cerca del lugar con ropas finas y se daba a entender que el había salido volado del auto antes de choque, hikari lo vio y vio que habían multitudes corrien y aplastarían al niño , hikari lo tomo antes de ser aplantado y lo llevo lejos del lugar ya que todos estaban en pañico y el niño despertó

-estas bien-pregunto hikari

-eso creo-dijo viendo vendas en su cuerpo-donde estoy ,como me paso esto,quien eres tu-dijo sin un fin de preguntas

-ya calmate-dijo-estas en mi casa,tuviste un accidente movilistico y te rescate-dijo respondiendo a las preguntas-soy hanazono hikari-dijo finalmente-y tu-pregunto

-me llamo youishi-dijo-solo eso recuerdo-al parecer tuvo una especie de amnesia en la caída del auto por el golpe

-tienes amnesia-dijo triste-muy bien durante tu estancia aquí puedes decirme onee-chan-dijo sonriendo

-okey,onee-chan-dijo-estas sola-pregunto(recuerden sus padres se fueron a camadashi on no me acuerdo al final del manga)

-si-dijo-vivo sola-dijo sonriente

Oh-dijo-gracias por cuidar de mi-dijo mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza dando la idea de que era orgulloso

-no te preocupes youishi-dijo-bueno como no te puedo dejar solo mañana me acompañaras a la escuela,okey-dijo alegremente

-okey-dijo

Fin

Bueno espero que les haya gustado,perdón por las faltas de ortografía recuerden que es mi primer fic y solo tengo 12 años pero me ezforzare por hacerlo lo mas emocionante posible, tendrá celos,humor,y por cierto en el próximo capitulo la madre de tadashi dira que ahora habrá 10 mienbros en el s.a. osea todos con 3 personas mas incluyéndome (falta de personal)pero son inventados no esta yahiro o eso creeian jajajaja bueno no vemos mañana que en 3 dias entro a la escuela maldito verano es tan corto bueno byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (hare que kei se cage de celos al máximo chaooooo)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos este es el chapter 2 de camino del amor hacique espero que lo disfruten y comenten porfis

Capitulo 2:El onii-chan de hikari

Los ojos de un pequeño niño se abrían para revelar a una mujer muy linda y guapa(que si es muy linda,ya que es mi historia)y de inmediato se sonrojo(mal pensado)y se levanto

-uahhh-grito haciendo levantar a hikari

-hola dormiste bien-pregunto inocentemente(pareciera que la edad de los dos es la contraria)

-ah,si-dijo

-que bueno-dijo levantándose y mirando el reloj-aun es temprano hacique vamos a desayunar y a encontarte ropa,creo que te puede quedar la ropa vieja de atsuji(creo que haci se llamava el hermano)-minutos mas tarde-bien te queda perfecta-dijo mirando a youishi quien estaba vistiendo un short negro y una polera blanca con negro que lo hacia lucir genial como un takishima junior(su cabello es café amarillento oscuro y era palido como takishima)-bueno ahora preparare el desayuno-dijo y minutos mas tarde explosión, NO HUBO EXPLOSION INCREIBLE,era la primera vez que hikari cocinaba bien-wow me quedo mejor de l que esperaba-dijo

-haber-dijo youishi probando lo huevos fritos y dijo-esta delicioso!-grito

-enserio-dijo

-si-con una sonrisa en su rostro

-que extraño yo no cocino haci-penso,minutos mas tarde se fueron a hakusen

Todos se le quedaron mirando por que iba con youishi tomados de la mano y también se veía hermosa (youishi se ofreció a peinarla como agradecimiento)

Se fueron al inverndero y cuando los cinco los miraron corrieron hacia ella

-hikari mi angel estas bien-pregunto akira preocupada-vi en ls noticias que hubo un choque cerca de tu casa-dijo casi llorando

-No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo safandose de su agarre

-como quieres que no nos preocupemos estas herida-dijo kei se podri sentir a millones de kilómetros que esta preocupado-HIKARI!-grito a los siete vientos

-que-pregunto

-desde hoy te acompañare a casa todos lo días-dijo preocupado

-no es necesario-dijo sentándose en los sillones junto con los demás

-casi nos matas del susto-dijieron jun y ryuu y escribió megumi

-Es un alivio que estes bien, por cierto-dijo-quien es el-apunto a youishi

-yo soy su onii-chan-dijo

-queeeeeeeeeeeee-grtaron todos

-ella me rescato del incidente y ahora esta cuidando de mi-dijo-por cierto cocina muy rico-dijo

-queeeeeeeeeeeee-gritaron todos otra vez

-y no explote la cocina-dijo

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-grtaron todos a la vez que ruidosos y escandalosos

-eso es mentira-dijo jun

-no, es la pura verdad-dijo youishi

-entonces demuéstralo-dijo kei-cocina para mi

-no se si tomar eso como un insulto o como alago-(para los que no entienden hace referencia al matrimonio)

Hikari cocino y cuando salió todos quedaron asombrados de que la cocina no exploto y que había una comida muy deliciosa en el plato(no sabia que poner sorry =( okey)

-vaya no me lo creo-dijo ryuu

-haber como sabe-dijo kei probando-no me gusta sabe horrible-dijo

-haber-dijo akira probando-sabe delicioso-dijo con coro de angelitos

-es verdad-dijo jun probando

-delicioso-dijo ryuu

-ñumi-escribio megumi

-gracias chicos-dijo-takishima por que no te gusto-pregunto inocente hikari

-yo quieo que hagas bento-(traducción:bolas de arroz de metal)(vean el cap 3 del anime y lo entenderán)-no me gusta eso que preparaste –dijo fríamente

-pero…-fue interrumpida por tadashi que faltaba yo di pistas eh

-chicos nuevas noticias-dijo acelerado-van a haber 10 alumnos ahora en el sa, son 3 varones-dijo sin aliento sorprendiendo a todos

-pero eso no es bueno mas personas se unen al grupo-dijo hikari haciendo que kei se envolviera en un aura negra

Youishi vi esto y se asusto

-sus amigos son demonios-penso al ver a kei

-y ellos ya est…-fue interrumpido por su madre

-estan aquí-dijo la directora mostrando 3 chicos guapos incluyéndome a mi jajaja

-presentense-dijo la directora

-yo soy zarate raúl mucho gusto-dijo el mas bajo de los 3 pero era muy guapo(es mi historia déjenme sonar)(se va al rincón llorando)

-El segundo presentate-dijo la directora

Conste no es tokiwa en el manga se va a Londres por ganar un concurso de belleza que triste

-yo soy kazami shun mucho gusto-dice besando la mano de hikari haciendo que kei habrá la puerta del séptimo infierno

-yo soy yagami shion mucho gusto-dice guiñendole un ojo ha hikari haciendo que kei sobrepase al super saiyan 3

-bueno ya que se han presentado me retiro de aquí al final de la escuela pueden conocerse y mañana comienzan en hakusen-dicho esto se fue dejando solos al nuevo grupo sa

-bueno se ve que nos llevaremas bien-dijo raul mirando el aura oscura de kei skaywaker

-bueno diganos sus nombres para empezar-dijo el joven yagami

-yo soy hikari hanazono

-yo soy akira toudou

-yo soy karino tadashi

-yo soy yamamoto jun y ella yamamoto megumi

-yo soy ryuu yamamoto(creo que ese era el apellido)

-y yo-dijo kei abrazando a hikari-takishima kei novio de hikari

-ya se me hacia imposible que esta belleza no tuviera novio-dijo shun tomandole la barbilla a hikari haciendo que kei liberara al nueve colas(kurama)de su interior

-bueno yo te recomendaría que no te acercaras a ella -dijo kei con una venita en el rostro

-al parecer conocernos será interesante- dijo raul con una sonrisa-va a ser muy divertido

Fin

Algo largo el capitulo pero les suplico que comenten please

Avances:

Conociendo a los nuevos

-te dije que no te le acercaras-dice kei con una cara que da mas miedo que la misma muerte

-y que si no te hago caso-dice shun abrazando a hikari

-esto!-y le da una patada-creo que yo te lo adverti-dijo kei

-mas y mas interesante-dice raul comiendo palomitas con akira-quien cres que gane

-ruego a que no sea kei-dice akira

-que malvada y eso que son novios y tu no los apoyas-dice raul

-pues veamos como termina-dice finalmente raul

Fin de avances

Bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 3 byeeeeeee comenten y perdón por los errores de ortografía solo tengo 12 años no juzgen


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO HOLA A TODOS AHORA SON COMO LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA PERO AUN ASI ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO , DENME ALGO DE CREDITO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA HISTORIA BYEEE Y COMENTEN

CAPITULO 3: Conociendo a los nuevos

-mas vale que no la toque por que es mia-decia kei sonriendo malicioso

-ahhh-decia hikari un poco sonrojada por el comentario

-por ultima ves mi angle no es tuyo demonio-decia akira con la mano hecha un puño

-bueno bueno es mejor no pelear el primer dia-decia raul como la voz de la razón(comenten si exagero un poco conmigo)-no creen-finalizando la pelea

-estoy de acuerdo , ahora volviendo al asunto de conocernos…-decia shion

-es bueno saber que son calmados y razonables-decia ryuu-bueno 2 de ellos-dijo

-lo siento por el mal comienzo-dijo shun apenado-bueno soy el hijo de jefe de una compañía,mi comida favorita es el okonomiyaki y tengo 16 años-dijo-bueno joven raul le toca presentarse-dijo neutral

-yo soy el hijo del jefe de una corporación de productos deportivos-dijo-y mi comida favorita es el takoyaki y tengo 16 años-dijo sonriente

-yo soy el hijo de un escritor famoso y hermano de un jefe de una línea de restaunrantes-dijo-tengo 16 años y no tengo una comida favorita-dijo sonriente

-yo soy hijo único-dijieron a coro shun y raul

El sa se presento(es que iba a ser muy largo y mucha explicación a si que lo acorte)entonces shun dijo algo estremecedor para hikari y kei

-yo nunca me imagine que me enamoraría el primer dia-dice abrazando a hikari haciéndola sonrojar

-shun suéltame-dijo hikari entonces kei la safo de su agarre y la trajo a el

-te dije que no te le acercaras-dice kei molesto

-o que-dice brazando a hikari otra vez

-esto-y le da una patada-te lo adverti-dice enojado

-esto se pone interesante-dice comiendo palomitas que akira preparo-quien crees que gane

-ruego a que no sea kei-dice akira

-son novios cierto-akira asiente llorando-ya me parecían muy juntitos y siendo novios tu no lo apoyas?-dice curioso

-ese monstruo le labo el cerebro y asi terminaron juntos-dice akira enojada

-y tu novio es el castaño cierto-dice

-si como supiste-pregunto

-ahora que estoy sentado a tu lado me mira como si quisiera matarme-dice mirando a tadashi quien tenia los ojos rojos de furia

-tadashi recién lo conozco y ya tienes celos-dijo akira haciendo reaccionar a tadashi

-lo siento-se disculpo-pero creo que para kei es imposible-dijo mirando a kei

-es culpa de shun-dijo raul

Entonces llego la hora de irse y en el sa todos iban juntos y youishi empezó la conversación

-parece que mi llegada fue noticia vieja-dijo-nisiquiera onee-chan me puso atención-diho triste

-lo siento youishi-dijo hikari avergonzada

-bueno vamos-dijo youishi

-espera hikari-dijo kei-recuerda que yo te acompañare a casa-dijo

-no es nesesa…-fue interrumpida po kei

-quieres que te carge como princesa señorita numero dos-dijo kei burlándose-cuando me llamaras señor numero uno-dijo

-cuando muera-dijo hikari

-eso se puede arreglar,después de todo kei-san es el mejor de todos-dijo un señor delante de ellos

-aoi-san que quiere decir con que se puede arreglar-dice hikari con miedo

-a que la puedo matar por kei-sama-dijo fríamente aoi

-yo te mato primero aoi-dijo molesto kei y akira a coro

-bueno nos vamos adiós-y salió corriendo con youishi

-aoooooiiiiiiiii-alargo kei-uh no falta alguien-dijo kei

-falta raul-dijo akira haciendo que tadashi se llene de celos con solo mencionar su nombre

-no me digas que-dijo kei preocupado-el no se atreverá-y salió corri

MIENTRAS CON HIKARI Y YOUISHI

-de verdad no esperaba encontrármelo en mi casa-penso hikari

-hola raul-dijo youishi

-hola , los estaba esperando-dijo-esperaba que pudiéramos comer un helado o algo asi por conocernos-dijo

-okey-dijo youishi inocentemente

-pero no te me vas a declarar o algo asi-dijo-porque…-fue interrumpida

-yo ya tengo novia-dijo raul-malpensada , solo era por conocernos bueno vamos si-siendo rodeado por un aura de felicidad

-s-si-dijo nerviosa

MIENTRAS TANTO CON KEI

El iba corriendo mas rápido que un chita rumbo a la casa de hikari y cuando llego toco el timbre pero….5 minutos después nadie contestaba

-maldicion-penso-abran salido –se dijo asi mismo

Entonces llamo a hikari dándose cuenta de que eso pudo hacerantes de venir corriendo y hikari contesto

-hola takishima -dijo sonando feliz

-hikari donde estas –dijo preocupado

-amarrada a una silla por aoi donde mas-dijo sarcásticamente-estoy comiendo un helado con raul y-cuando iba a mencionar a youishi kei grito

-queeeeeeeeee-grito enojado

-calmate takishima el me invito por conocernos además el ya-fue interrumpida cuando iba a decir "tiene novia"

-no lo voy a permitir-dijo enojado pensando que le haría cosas a hikari y salió corriendo a la heladería mas cercana del lugar donde probablemente estarían

-eh que extraño-dijo hikari

-era takishima-kun no-dijo raul-perdon si te cause problemas-dijo apenado

-no te preocupes-dijo

-hikari me puedes hacer un favor-hikari asintió-puedo llamarte onee-chan-dijo feliz

-que-dijieron youishi y hikari

-es que vi como tratas a youishi y como no tengo hermanos y mis papas no pasan casi nada en la casa pensé en pedirte este favor-dijo

-oh , claro-dijo comprendiendo al chico

-no-dijo repentinamente youishi-onee-chan es solo mia- dijo agarrándole el brazo a hikari

-pero ella dijo que si a si que compártela-y le agarro el otro brazo a hikari

-sueltala

-no

-dejala

-no

-damela

-no no no

-sue….

-sueltala raul-miraron y vieron al diablo humano

Takishima estaba muy moleto con ver que la agarraba y se la llevo lejos pero antes le dio las llaves a raul y le dijo

-lleva a youishi a casa-dijo para después desaparecer de la visto de los 2 jovenes

-Eso fue raro-dijieron a coro-bueno mi onee-chan me encargo llevarte a casa y eso hare-dijo raul

-es mi onee-chan no la tuya-dijo youishi mientras salian chipas de su ojos

MIENTRAS CON HIKARI Y KEI

-basta takishima duele-dice zafándose de su agarre-que te pasa-dijo molesta

-a si que esto haces cuando no te vigilo eh-dice molesto-sales en una cita con un tipo cualquiera y además si no te llamo no me dices nada-dice muy muy muy molesto

-queeeee-dijo

-respondeme-dijo como zatanaz

-espera calmate-dijo haciendo que kei se calmara un poco

tiene novia

-ahh-dice kei

-2. Youishi estaba con nosotros

-que-dice kei confundido

era un helado por conocernos

-ooh-dice kei entendiendo

me vas a tratar asi cada vez que estoy con un chico mejor hubiera muerto en el accidente

Kei se dio cuenta de cómo había tratado a hikari sin dejarle explicar las cosas haciendo un alboroto en la heladería y arrastrándola contra su voluntad como un perro

-lo siento-dijo kei apenado de cómo se comporto-es que no me gusta que otros chicos a excepción de mi te miren,lo siento-se volvió a disculpar

-No te preocuper-dice

-pero-dice

-sin peros-dice hikari-aunque

-que- dice confundido

-siempre debe haber un castigo a un comportamiento asi-dice sonrojándose como un tomate

-porque te sonrojas-dice kei

-t-tu ca-castigo es darme un b-b-beso-dice ya que no se acostumbra a esto de ser acaramelada

Kei se sorprende al máximo con lo que dijo y sonrio para sus adentros

-eso no es un castigo-dijo-es una recompensa señorita segundo lugar-dice

-no me llames señorita segundo lugar-dice en un tono suave y entonces kei la besa.

El beso era tierno pero después se volvió salvaje y apasionado(al estilo tadashi)mientras que dos mujeres sacaban fotos detrás de los arbustos

-aoi san estará complacido-dijo-viva club takishima-digieron la chicas

Fin

BUENO ESTE FUE ALGO LARGO Y AGOTADOR SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA BYEE COMENTEN PLEASE Y DE AVANCE SOLO LES DARE EL TITULO SORRY MAÑANA EL AVANCE SERA MA LARGO Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Avance:

TITULO:POR FIN UNA VICTORIA ¿¡HIKARI LE GANA A KEI!?

COMENTEN PORFISSSSSSSSSS


End file.
